Tout a une fin
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Seul dans le TARDIS, le Docteur se laisse aller. Les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter, son corps est parcouru de sanglots et ses cœurs semblent sur le point d'exploser.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Cet OS prend place après l'épisode 13 de la saison 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tout a une fin<strong>

Seul dans le TARDIS, le Docteur se laisse aller. Les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter, son corps est parcouru de sanglots et ses cœurs semblent sur le point d'exploser. Alors qu'il pensait que c'était enfin fini, elle est revenue sournoisement. _La solitude_. Si lourde pour un Seigneur du Temps, si dure à accepter après tant de temps en compagnie de gens qui ne lui reprochaient rien. Souffrir, encore et encore. Subir cette douleur qui ronge son corps et ses cœurs. Il a appris à s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde après avoir détruit tant de vies mais aujourd'hui, il est plus seul que jamais.

Il a été obligé d'abandonner Donna, lui effaçant la mémoire pour éviter sa mort. Et puis il y a Rose, désormais en compagnie de son clone dans l'univers parallèle. Le Docteur aurait préféré être à la place de ce clone avec celle qui avait réussi à le faire changer. Vivre à ses côtés, vieillir avec elle et mourir dans ses bras, tels sont ses rêves, telles sont ses utopies. Mais pour un Seigneur du Temps, c'est impossible, il possède un cœur de trop. _Triste réalité_. Il se rappelle pourquoi il ne veut plus voyager avec quelqu'un, parce qu'il perd tous ses compagnons les uns derrière les autres. Il leur fait du mal, comme avec Martha qui a bien compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier Rose Tyler, et cela avant de l'avoir retrouvée une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'est plus un Docteur qu'il est, mais un Bourreau. Il se traine douloureusement vers sa chambre, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Ce lieu sera parfait pour ce qu'il veut faire, il lui suffit d'attendre un peu. _Pensées_. Il s'allonge sur son lit, fixant le plafond, imaginant l'état du TARDIS dans quelques siècles. Juste de la poussière, les cendres d'un engin à l'apparence de cabine téléphonique commandée par un idiot. C'est de cette façon qu'il se considère lui-même après tout ce qu'il a fait de bien et de mal. Voler un TARDIS a peut-être été le commencement de tout, le privant finalement d'une liberté bien plus grande que celle qu'il a acquise. Il lui manque la liberté d'aimer pour l'éternité et de ne pas souffrir à cause de ses sentiments. Ce qu'il a pu être bête de croire que tout changerait juste pour lui.

Alors qu'il essaye de vider sa tête de toutes ses pensées, un nom revient et le hante. _Rose Tyler_. Il revoit tout ce qu'ils ont découvert, leurs voyages aussi fous les uns que les autres. Il ne sait pas s'il doit regretter d'avoir pris la peine de ressortir de son TARDIS alors qu'elle avait refusé sa proposition. Déjà à cette époque, son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle serait un compagnon exceptionnel. Il ignorait cependant qu'il tomberait amoureux d'elle et que leurs sentiments allaient être aussi forts. Il avait parfois envie de retourner à cette époque pour revoir son sourire innocent, pour entendre Mickey râler car elle partait sans le prévenir. Rose avait quitté son petit-ami pour parcourir l'Univers à ses côtés et c'était pour lui la plus belle preuve d'amour au monde.

Le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revient en mémoire et il soupire. Il a sacrifié une vie, il a pris sur lui toute l'énergie emmagasinée par Rose afin de la sauver. Il s'est régénéré en face d'elle et l'a fait souffrir parce qu'elle pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Mais elle a tenu bon et ils ont continué à se voir, encore et encore. Il a cru à leur séparation la première fois qu'ils se sont revus sur la baie de _Bad Wolf_. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait mais il n'a pas pu dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Lui dire son nom a été la dernière chose qu'elle a pu entendre. Mais ils se sont revus, il a vécu une aventure extraordinaire et s'est régénéré dans sa main. Cette dernière est devenue un clone humain de lui-même avec les mêmes pensées mais un seul cœur. Et sa tendre Rose vit avec lui maintenant que le clone a pu dire les mots tendres du Docteur.

Ce même jour, il a perdu sa fleur et sa noble Dame. Donna qui souffrirait si elle récupère les souvenirs de ses aventures, Donna qui a supporté son caractère exécrable et qui a tenté d'éclairer son chemin en pansant ses blessures morales. Il ignore comment il pourrait la remercier. De toute manière, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle vient juste agrandir la liste de ses compagnons, de tous ces gens, humains ou non, qui ont voyagé dans le TARDIS à travers le temps et l'espace, à ses côtés. Tous différents, certains plus sages que d'autres, certains un peu étranges parfois. Le visage de Jack lui vient en mémoire et un sourire fugace éclaire ses lèvres. Le Capitaine lui a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, surtout qu'il voulait juste les arnaquer, au début. Mais il a sauvé Rose dans le raid aérien alors il n'a rien à dire. Et puis son baiser, bien qu'étant surprenant, était une façon de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Le Docteur sait que Jack mène une bonne vie à Torchwood, une vie d'Immortel. _Une vie de solitude_.

Le Docteur pense et ses cœurs se fissurent. Dans sa toute, il revoit chacune de ses régénérations, plus ou moins réussies, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Un visage plus dur reste gravé dans sa rétine, celui qu'il possédait pendant la guerre du temps. _War Doctor_. Le Docteur guerrier, celui qui a fait plus de mal que de bien, celui à cause duquel il a été si violent lors de sa neuvième régénération. _Né d'une bataille, empreint de sang et de colère, et assoiffé de vengeance._ Voilà ce qu'il a été pendant un moment mais cela lui a permis de faire une merveilleuse rencontre, _des_ merveilleuses rencontres. Alors tant pis si des gens sont morts parce qu'ils seront vengés, indirectement, car il ne veut plus continuer à vivre. Il ne souhaite pas subir de nouveau cette solitude pour rencontrer encore quelqu'un, pour faire souffrir ses compagnons.

Un court instant, il se demande comment pourrait être son futur. Un peu de fantaisie peut-être. Des visages souriants, des anges qui seraient là mais pas pour veiller sur lui ou sur le monde. Une rivière, une personne qui attend son retour ou une fille impossible à comprendre. Pourquoi cette certitude ? Sans doute parce qu'il se laisse dépérir. Quelqu'un a toujours veillé sur lui à travers les siècles, il le sent, mais il sera incapable de la remercier parce qu'il ne la connaîtra pas. _Remords_. Le Docteur sait qu'il ne fera plus sourire personne, qu'il ne partagera plus d'aventure, que son TARDIS s'éteindra de lui-même. Une cabine de police, perdue sur un autre Univers.

Dicté par quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrise pas, le Docteur se lève, retournant dans la pièce principale de son TARDIS._ Folie_. Il actionne les manettes sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, sachant seulement qu'il risque beaucoup en suivant son envie. Il retourne à une époque révolue, l'année où il a croisé la route de Rose. L'explosion du magasin n'a pas encore eu lieu, elle ne fait que travailler là-bas. Poussé par ses cœurs, il entre, la remarquant d'un simple coup d'œil. Il s'avance vers elle et lui demande quelques conseils, heureux de la voir sourire avec autant d'insouciance. Elle lui parle pendant presque une heure puis jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'excusant parce que le magasin fermera bientôt. Il hoche la tête, compréhensif et la remercie avec tendresse, la surprenant. Il finit par sortir, les mains dans les poches, la tête levée vers le ciel. Dans quelques minutes, elle se fera aidée par sa régénération précédente et oubliera complètement qu'elle l'a déjà vu. Même quand elle le verra se régénérer plus tard, elle ne fera pas le lien.

Continuant sur le même chemin, il retourne chez Donna, arrêtant son TARDIS à quelques pas de sa maison. Il ne veut pas lui parler, seulement l'observer. Il la voit qui sort de chez elle, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille et il sourit. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a vue, la dernière fois. Elle ne se souvient plus de lui mais elle peut vivre avec la même énergie rayonnante. Au moment où elle tourne dans la rue, elle l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil mais il est trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle distingue précisément les détails de son visage. Il la regarde s'éloigner avec un pincement aux cœurs. _Regrets profonds_. Il lui a dit, pourtant, qu'il avait vécu de très bons moments avec elle mais elle a compris ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas le choix, pour la sauver, pour éviter de répéter la même erreur qu'avec Rose. Toutes deux touchées par une force qui les surpasse et qui brûle leur être tout entier.

Sa prochaine destination l'emmène loin dans le futur. Il sait qu'il doit faire attention pour ne pas se faire voir de son autre lui. _Dangers_. Il voit une jeune femme, celle qui parcourt le temps pour l'aider. Elle n'aura pas à souffrir, il va disparaître pour toujours. Il ne peut pas supporter cette vision plus longtemps mais il reste, le temps de voir à quoi il aurait pu ressembler. Il aperçoit un homme plus âgé, peut-être plus mûr mais différent de ce qu'il est actuellement. Alors il retourne dans le TARDIS pour une dernière visite, sur Gallifrey, sur sa planète natale. Prisonnière dans le temps, destinée à voir ses habitants se battre inlassablement contre les Daleks. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est admirer une dernière fois le paysage de cet endroit afin de le garder comme ultime souvenir. Une nouvelle larme roule sur sa joue et il la laisse couler, sans honte. Il finit par rentrer dans le TARDIS qu'il ferme, la main sur la poignée.

Tout brille, tout chauffe comme si le vaisseau venait de comprendre ce qu'il va faire. Un faible sourire, celui d'un homme lassé par le temps, prend place sur ses lèvres. Même maintenant, après plusieurs siècles, il ignore une bonne partie du fonctionnement du TARDIS et de ses capacités. Il soupire et secoue la tête, passant une main devant ses yeux avant d'aller s'allonger pour la seconde fois. Il sent déjà que ses cœurs ralentissent, qu'ils ont besoin de changer tout comme le restant de son corps. Une vive lumière commence par fuser de sa main encore valide, celle qui n'a pas été coupée. Il la regarde ainsi que la deuxième qui produit le même effet et il ferme les yeux fortement, concentré, décide. La lumière s'éteint brusquement, ses mains redeviennent pâles et la fatigue l'entraîne. Il stoppe sa régénération pour de bon, décidant de mettre fin à sa vie. Son souffle se fait rare, un dernier râle s'échappe de sa bouche et il rend l'âme à bord de son vaisseau. _Mort_.

Il se réveille en sursauts, le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes, l'esprit embrouillé. Son regard se pose sur Rose, assoupie à ses côtés, plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. Même s'il n'est pas dans le TARDIS, il sait que le Docteur est mort. Leur liaison psychique le prévient de cet événement bouleversant et une vague de terreur l'envahit. Il n'est finalement qu'un clone capable de vieillir mais pourra-t-il continuer à survivre sur le Docteur ne vit plus ? Il observe ses mains, il tâtonne son corps mais il sent bien que son cœur bat encore et qu'il est là, près de celle qu'il aime. Il soupire avant reprendre une respiration normale. Il se pose plusieurs questions sur les motivations du Docteur, sur le pourquoi du comment. Il n'ignore pas qu'il restait une régénération au Docteur et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas utilisé. _Questionnement._

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmure Rose en se frottant les yeux, encore endormie.

- Oui, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rendors-toi ma Rose.

Elle lui sourit puis ferme les yeux avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il a honte de ne pas lui révéler la vérité mais il ne veut pas voir les choses changer. S'il lui annonce la mort du Docteur alors il pourra dire adieu à leur bonheur. Juste par égoïsme, il restera silencieux avec un poids sur sa conscience jusqu'à sa propre mort. Il gardera le secret jusque dans la tombe en pensant que tout a une fin, y compris le Docteur.


End file.
